This invention relates to a method and apparatus for destroying the steel portion of a syringe.
The threat of infectious diseases and, of course, in particular AIDS and hepatitis B, is very prevalent today in hospitals and doctors' offices as a result of the use of hypodermic syringes. The Center for Disease Control in Atlanta has extensively studied accidental syringe sticking incidents and have logged where most of the accidents occur and to whom. The Center's records indicate that nurses experience more incidents than most other medical personnel.
Re-covering the needle with the plastic tip cover provided with the syringe after use has not solved the problem since the cover can come off or the person can be stuck by merely attempting to place the cover on the needle. Other means presently utilized for the disposal of used syringes still leave the steel of the hypodermic needle on the syringe, thereby exposing the waste handlers to the possibility of being pricked. The present syringe disposal systems are also very expensive.
The prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 4,628,169 which discloses an apparatus for melting only the tip of the needle, with the remainder of the metal on the syringe, which still may be contaminated, being detached by a separate operation. That system still leaves the possibility of the person collecting the remaining needle portion being exposed to a disease thereon. Also, any infectious fluids are still available to flow out of the now-open plastic portion of the syringe.